theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
December 9, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:54 Dragonian King hi lily 6:54 Flower1470 Hey Silly Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:59 Loving77 Hey hey hey You are now away. 7:00 Dragonian King sup peep You are no longer away. 7:00 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:03 Dragonian King brb You are now away. back You are no longer away. 7:12 Flower1470 Wb 7:17 Dragonian King ty You are now away. 7:21 Loving77 Silly I finished the artwork for Whaleoween. :D 7:21 Dragonian King awesome :D 7:21 Loving77 Wanna see? 7:23 Dragonian King ok 7:23 Loving77 File:SCN 0022.jpg A lot of Lily's face got cut off when I scanned it You are no longer away. 7:24 Flower1470 thx 7:24 Loving77 yw 7:24 Dragonian King lol Awesome drawing Peep :D 7:25 Loving77 Ty :D Silly I can't believe all of the stuff you got right in Whaleoween about the characters 7:27 Dragonian King ooo like what 7:28 Loving77 Like "The group of students (and Lily) walks toward Team Downsize HQ, where they see a giant cardboard Downsizer holding a sign that says "NO AWKWARDIUS NUMBERIUS ICEMANIUS ALLOWED!". Awkward Iceman: How offensive!" Astral can be snobbish sometimes and he would probably say that lol 7:29 Flower1470 ^^^^ 7:29 Dragonian King orly 7:30 Loving77 And when Ray said "I thought it was Halloween!" in the show he would only have a few lines in some episodes and he throws in comments like that. 7:32 Dragonian King wow i get so much stuff right on accident :D 7:32 Flower1470 lol 7:33 Dragonian King blah I wanna write more zub but i'm too lazy 7:33 Loving77 STOP BEING LAZY 7:34 Flower1470 YEAH 7:35 Dragonian King fine You are now away. i dont wanna write it You are no longer away. 7:50 Flower1470 :( You are now away. 8:05 Dragonian King Lily what did I call Yuma's older sister You are no longer away. 8:06 Flower1470 Spike 'n Scoop or something like that i thnk/ think?* 8:07 Dragonian King lemme check yep 8:09 Flower1470 yay You are now away. You are no longer away. 8000/15000 coins collected 8:20 Dragonian King want a sneak peek? :D 8:20 Flower1470 sure 8:21 Dragonian King Spike N' Scoop: In other news, couches might be poisonous! Stay tuned for more information after the commercial break. :D 8:21 Flower1470 (facepalm) 8:23 Dragonian King lol I wanted a random news story to come on after the main cover story You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:29 Flower1470 I sold everything I possibly could....... I have 8432 coins ;( 8:30 Dragonian King ooo did you sell stuff you really like? 8:31 Flower1470 well sorta I have better stuff but it was kinda pretty :P 8:31 Dragonian King brb 8:31 Flower1470 But I found a cute dress hidden in my bank 8:34 Dragonian King back 8:34 Flower1470 Wb So now Idk how to earn coins fast 8:36 Loving77 Play some of the mini games 8:36 Flower1470 Do those give out a lot of coins? 8:37 Loving77 depends how far you get Anyways idk which scene from In The End I should draw. 8:40 Dragonian King I'm gonna listen to Counting Stars You are now away. because i can 8:44 Loving77 Silllllyyyyyyyyyyy 8:45 Dragonian King whaaaaaaaaaatttt You are no longer away. 8:45 Flower1470 Pretty much the way to get gold is just farm bosses 8:46 Loving77 I neeeed tooooo draaaawwww aaaaa sceneeeeeeeeee 8:46 Dragonian King which ooooooone 8:46 Loving77 iiiinnnnn theeee endddd 8:46 Dragonian King Peep I need some help 8:46 Loving77 with what 8:46 Dragonian King Which two Silly's Zexal characters would make good cops 8:47 Loving77 LOL 8:47 Dragonian King lol actually maybe I'll make Downsizer Cops lol nah 8:47 Flower1470 Caswell was sorta a cop for a day 8:47 Dragonian King hmmm idk 8:47 Loving77 Well Ray is pretending to be a Barian cop 8:48 Flower1470 HAHAHA 8:48 Dragonian King well Lily that would be great if Casual Cashew wasn't a prisoner in this episode XD 8:48 Loving77 Bc he's a big FAKER 8:48 Flower1470 he's so CUTE tho!!! @Silly ....o 8:48 Dragonian King I'll make Sting-Rei a cop then 8:48 Loving77 He's undercover Only Yuma knows 8:49 Flower1470 No one knows except uma Yuma* 8:49 Dragonian King okay sting-rei is a cop now lol Lily who should be a judge :P 8:51 Flower1470 oh my gosh TORI no wait ASTRAL. nah 8:51 Loving77 BOO 8:51 Flower1470 uhhhhhh 8:51 Dragonian King it has to be someone who dislikes shark 8:51 Loving77 LOL 8:51 Dragonian King that's not a villain lol 8:51 Flower1470 RIO 8:51 Dragonian King OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D 8:52 Flower1470 I cant think of someone who dislikes Shark 8:52 Loving77 Rio loves Shark 8:52 Flower1470 Tough love. 8:52 Dragonian King whatever tuna is the judge 8:52 Loving77 Shark would do anything for her. 8:52 Dragonian King well who cares :D Lily who should be the stenographer 8:53 Flower1470 uhhhhhhhhhh 8:53 Loving77 kite didn't like Shark for a bit 8:53 Dragonian King the typing dude OOH I COULD MAKE NOSEDIVE KITE DUDE THE JUDGE AND METAL BOX OF UGLINESS THE STENOGRAPHER 8:53 Flower1470 yes ik what a stenographer is lol YAY THERE YOU GO 8:53 Loving77 But they are friends now 8:53 Dragonian King friendship is boring being a judge is fun :D 8:54 Flower1470 Kite would look cute as a judge CAN I BE SHARK'S LAWYER???? 8:55 Loving77 A lot of kids at his school don't like him 8:55 Dragonian King OKAY and you can wear a suit 8:55 Loving77 ooo ik I think I'm going to draw the elevator shaft scene yay fun 8:55 Flower1470 bleck a suit 8:55 Dragonian King what do you want to wear 8:56 Flower1470 A suit is fine lol irl i wouldnt wear one tho 8:56 Dragonian King me neither :D 8:56 Loving77 bleh suits are hard to draw 8:56 Dragonian King lol 8:57 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:57 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 has left the chat. 8:58 Flower1470 Wait, Silly, if you have to go to a wedding or something what would you wear? If you don't like suits? 8:59 Dragonian King idk I don't like suits NOW But when I'm an adult meh lol I just wouldn't see myself wearing one in everyday life 8:59 Flower1470 lol i gtg ttyl 9:01 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013